El No Sabe
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Los pensamientos de un chico, su opinion respecto a su mejor amigo y las verdades que dice acerca de su rival de amores cierto chino. un MM dedicado con mucho cariño para Mikael Mudou. ya saben que es


> > **"El No Sabe"**
>> 
>> **Por: _Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_**
>> 
>> **Dedicado para:** **_el autor que escribe varios fics de los mas graciosos y que siempre sabe defender sus ideales y creencias. Mikael Mudou o Pyro_**.
>> 
>> ================================================================
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_Yo se que el te ha buscado_**
>> 
>> **_Sin descansar,_**
>> 
>> **_Y se que inventa mil motivos,_**
>> 
>> **_Para escuchar tu voz_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> -Max, ya llegue – lo único que quiero por el momento es ver tu reconfortante sonrisa y saber como estas, pero de ti no hay señales, comienzo a caminar hacia tu habitación, pensando, que quizás, estés bañándote. Sin evitarlo me ruborizo y sonrió, seria muy atrevido de mi parte si te veo en algo tan intimo como eso, pero bueno, hay tantas posibilidades ....
>> 
>> Me miro al espejo mas cercano, por si las dudas, uno tiene que estar bien arreglado. Mi cabello (rubio) esta acomodado justo como debe, a pesar de haber estado en una fastidiosa reunión y ser perseguido y acosado por varias fans, mis ropas se ven presentables mientras mis ojos brillan de picardía, acomodo un mechón antes de continuar mi camino, tengo que verme sexy.
>> 
>> Antes de que pueda avanzar mas, apareces con una sonrisa ..... claramente nerviosa.
>> 
>> -Michael, que bueno que llegaste, ordene comida porque yo tambien acabo de llegar – te acercas a mi con aires alterados, a mi no me engañas
>> 
>> -no importa, que ordenaste? – camino hacia la salita de estar y me sigues con una cara algo preocupada
>> 
>> -sushi – dices con voz baja
>> 
>> -aahh, queriendo recordar, "buenos tiempos"?? – mi tono es como si no tomara importancia, pero tu te has sonrojado y bajas la cabeza; si, lo has tomado por el lado que supuse harías.
>> 
>> -te molesta??
>> 
>> -no, esta bien – una falsa sonrisa cruza mi rostro mientras por dentro grito que: "claro que me importa!!!, dios, esa comida te hace recordar ( y a mi tambien) a ese chico de orbes doradas y cabellos negros, Raymond Kon.
>> 
>> El timbre de la puerta se escucha anunciando que lo ordenado ya habia llegado, te levantaste apresuradamente y nuevamente sonríes, pero yo se todo de ti. Te escucho agradecer al repartidor y dándole (como siempre) una generosa propina.
>> 
>> Mi vista se clava en la pequeña mesa y veo varios platos y vasos
>> 
>> -alguien vino en la mañana?? – a lo lejos se escucha como si hubieras tropezado y un ligero "auch"; gritaste desde donde estabas
>> 
>> -mis amigos vinieron a visitarme
>> 
>> -todos?? – oh, oh; no se porque pero no me agradara la respuesta que me de
>> 
>> -si, absolutamente todos
>> 
>> -oohh, ...
>> 
>> -comes ahora o mas al rato?? – asomas tu cabeza y tus brillantes cabellos sobresalen haciéndome feliz.
>> 
>> -primero me bañare – respondo con voz cansada
>> 
>> -bueno, te esperare – te encoges de hombros y sales nuevamente mientras me pongo en pie para ir a mi habitación.
>> 
>> En el camino, medito tus palabras "...absolutamente todos"; eso solo significa una cosa, que el neko "ese", tambien estuvo aquí. Esos chicos llevan (en la ciudad) dos semanas, en donde ellos han visitado toda la metrópoli y tu se las has mostrado, sonríen, juegan y platican.
>> 
>> Pero, a mi no me molesta eso, si no el hecho de que Ray no se separa de ti cada vez que puede. Si no estas con ellos te habla a cada instante; lo peor? Que tu te pones muy feliz cada vez que lo hace. Como sucedió anoche, te escuche tan animado.
>> 
>> Además, tu no me has querido decir que el lo hace, pero yo todo lo se. Eres tan lindo, Max, se que lo haces para que yo no vaya y golpeé a ese maldito chino que tanto te dañó.
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_Y se tambien te lleva flores,_**
>> 
>> **_En un dia especial_**
>> 
>> **_Y te promete que ha cambiado,_**
>> 
>> **_Por reconquistar tu amor_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Al llegar, me quito y dejo caer la ropa sin importarme nada, entro al cuarto de baño y abro la regadera, cuando la temperatura esta a mi agrado, entro ahí dejando que el vital liquido cubra todo mi ser.
>> 
>> Mientras me lavo el cuerpo, mi mente se llena de recuerdos recientes, cierro mis ojos y analizo todo lo que ha sucedido desde que volviste aquí.
>> 
>> Despues de haber vivido cuatro años en Japón, regresaste a Norteamérica, con los ojos humedecidos y el corazón destrozado. Como si fuera ayer, te puedo ver contándole a Emily tu experiencia con el tal Ray, era simple y común, pero jamás imaginaste que tu la vivirías en carne propia; el te habia estado traicionando con varias "zorras" y estúpidos que caían hechizados bajo su embrujo. Inmediatamente, te ofrecí vivir conmigo, así descansarías; sorprendentemente, Emily me apoyó.
>> 
>> Tu estabas enterado de todo lo que hacia, pero jamás le reprochaste su actitud, callaste y sonreías como si nada pasara. Por fortuna, tus amigos si se dieron cuenta de la situación y despues de tantos regaños de Kyo, protestas de Takao y apoyo de Kai, abriste los ojos y te fuiste de ese lugar, tratando de dejar el pasado atrás.
>> 
>> Ahora que el ha vuelto, se que te ha dicho que vuelvan a estar juntos, que ha cambiado porque te ama y que te promete fidelidad eterna, y lentamente, acerco su rostro al tuyo, y te besó. Maldito el, lo hubiera ahorcado si no fuera porque me viste e inmediatamente le dijiste que lo pensarías. El sonrió, te abrazó y se fue.
>> 
>> Comencé a destilar odio, no vi el momento en que te habías refugiado en mis brazos buscando apoyo y diciéndome que no me enojara; tu dulce voz y tu actitud, borro de mi mente el resto del mundo y solo me dedique a reconfortarte con abrazos.
>> 
>> **_Te juro que no busco ponerlo en mal_**
>> 
>> **_Ni mucho menos demostrarte_**
>> 
>> **_Que yo soy mucho mejor,_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Al terminar, cierro el grifo y salgo, envuelto en una toalla en la cintura, mientras comienzo a buscar ropa cómoda.
>> 
>> -jeans limpios, - murmuro mientras revuelvo el closet sin éxito - jeans limpios, donde están todos mis jeans!!?? – apresurado, comienzo a buscarte; desde que vives conmigo eres el que mantiene en orden mis cosas, voy hasta el comedor. – Max, donde dejaste mi ropa??
>> 
>> -deben estar ... – dejaste de prestar atención a lo que hacías para verme y luego abrir la boca - aun tendidos, ..... voy por ellos!! – te vi salir rápidamente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, que te pasa??porque ....??
>> 
>> Despues de reparar en mi, entiendo el motivo, baje en toalla y no es por presumir pero si soy ..... como decirlo?? ...... bueno, si, soy "algo" irresistible y el tener el cabello húmedo, escurriendo un poco, me da cierto ... "aire". Sonrío ante el recuerdo de cómo te pusiste.
>> 
>> Ya mas calmados (despues de prácticamente arrojarme mi ropa y decir que estarías ocupado), comemos tranquilamente. Hablamos de temas sin importancia, pero que nos relajan mucho despues de pasar tantas horas estresados.
>> 
>> -oye, Max ...
>> 
>> -si??
>> 
>> -perdona
>> 
>> -porque?? – tan inocente, como me encantas!!!
>> 
>> -por lo de .... hace rato – dejas de comer y me miras sin seguirme entendiendo – por salir así del cuarto – sonríes comprensivamente
>> 
>> -aah, no importa, .... esta bien – tus ojos se vuelven opacos por unos segundos – cuando estaba con Ray, el siempre andaba así, me acostumbre, solo, ...... solo me sorprendiste
>> 
>> -oh – el silencio reina mientras concluimos la cena, sabes bien el efecto que tiene en mi ese nombre y por eso no dices mas.
>> 
>> En el momento en que terminamos, recojo los platos y los lavo mientras tu limpias la mesa y demás. Despues, al terminar, vemos televisión, aunque sinceramente yo ni le estoy prestando atención, solo pienso en ti y en lo mucho que me preocupas.
>> 
>> Dijiste que los programas estaban aburridos y te dirigiste a la puerta de salida mientras te ponías un abrigo, imagino a donde vas.
>> 
>> -al rato vuelvo
>> 
>> -te espero?? – me miras dudoso
>> 
>> -no, pero aun así no creo tardar
>> 
>> -bueno – tomas la perilla y abres la puerta, se que vas con el neko pero no digo nada y comienzo a buscar un libro para leer - ... y Michael ... – vuelvo a mirarte y sonríes apenado – tienes mejor cuerpo que Ray – no dices mas y yo estoy mudo, saliste casi inmediatamente.
>> 
>> Cuando logro reponerme (despues de estar sonriendo como idiota por mas de veinte minutos), dejo el libro a un lado y enciendo nuevamente el televisor.
>> 
>> -... y así tiene que ser – murmuro al recordar lo que me dijiste antes de salir.
>> 
>> **_Tan solo quiero que comprendas_**
>> 
>> **_Mi forma de pensar_**
>> 
>> **_Aunque parezca un poco loca_**
>> 
>> **_Te aseguro es racional_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Son las once de la noche y solo he dado vueltas por mi habitación, que mas puedo hacer?? Deje de ver el "aparato endemoniado" porque me aburrió totalmente, la música definitivamente no me distrae y siento querer explotar de un momento a otro, simplemente me preocupa lo que te pueda hacer o decir el neko. Una vez mas miro por la ventana sin verte regresar.
>> 
>> Que te dirá?? De seguro te sigue insistiendo en lo mismo, con su estúpida cara de ..... bueno, tu sabes, no es necesario que lo repita.
>> 
>> Paso una mano por mis cabellos, intentando tranquilizarme, aunque no se si lograrlo, si tan solo vieras como estoy, Max, parezco algo frenético y , hasta unos dirían, "extremista", pero, estoy mas que loco por ti, enamorado de tu ser, eres la persona mas maravillosa que se ha presentado en mi vida, como no sentir lo que siento cuando te adoro tanto??
>> 
>> Decido sentarme en mi cama para reflexionar; si, necesito pensar, calmarme; y recordarte, se que a pesar de todo no volverás con el, mi corazón me lo dice y me lo asegura. Y créeme, tengo razones para fiarme de el.
>> 
>> **_El lamenta en silencio_**
>> 
>> **_Al no entender_**
>> 
>> **_El porque estas lejos de el,_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero el es un chico muy inseguro de si mismo. Porque crees que siempre esta junto a ti?? Porque siempre te llama, te habla?? Sabes porque?? Porque me tiene celos.
>> 
>> Si, así como yo los tengo de el, el los tiene de mi. La diferencia es que yo se que cuando tengas problemas vendrás conmigo, y que cuando te sientas triste me contaras tus problemas, así como yo lo hago contigo.
>> 
>> Cuando hablas conmigo, desea matarme, lo se, lo he visto en sus ojos; reímos, hablamos y convivimos todos los dias, a pesar de que tu y yo estemos separados por distancia, muros o infinidad de calles y urbes, nuestras mentes están unidas, los pensamientos parecen fundirse en uno solo cuando pensamos uno en el otro, es algo tan maravilloso e increíble que parece no ser cierto.
>> 
>> Aunque, ..... tampoco te he hablado de cierta "platica" que el y yo tuvimos, cierto? no, no lo he hecho, fue hace una semana, en una pequeña reunión que celebraron aquí.
>> 
>> ================ flash back ==================
>> 
>> Salí al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, mientras pensaba en todas las claras indirectas que Ray te hacia, dios mío, te devoraba con cada mirada y parecia desnudarte con cada movimiento tuyo!!!, tu estabas a un lado de el pero lo mantenías discretamente a raya, no soporte mas su actitud descarada y me levante.
>> 
>> Cuando al fin me relaje y sentí que la sangre de mi cabeza habia bajado, entre nuevamente. En uno de los pasillos, sentí como era, prácticamente, arrojado contra la pared mientras sujetaban mi camisa, abrí los ojos y unas líneas doradas, de clara furia, me observaban fijamente.
>> 
>> -que demonios te pasa, Ray??
>> 
>> -mas bien, que demonios te pasa a ti?? – su voz era altanera, pero yo no era ningún dejado
>> 
>> -primero que nada, estúpido gato, dime, ..... porque me atacas así??
>> 
>> -aléjate
>> 
>> -que??
>> 
>> -ya me escuchaste, aléjate de Max y prometo no dañarte, .... mucho – mostró sus colmillos en una cínica sonrisa, mi furia se encendió nuevamente
>> 
>> -es una amenaza??
>> 
>> -tómalo como quieras – bajó la mirada y sonrió burlonamente, el neko quedo algo desconcertado, y en un rápido movimiento, me solté, teniendo el control y quien sujetaba de su ropa y logrando arrinconarlo
>> 
>> -ahora escúchame tu, "neko", – mi sonrisa se borró y solo queda un claro rastro de odio - yo estaré con Max hasta que el quiera, solo el me puede pedir algo así y no tengo porque hacerte caso, ..... menos si es con amenaza – aprieto un poco mas la ropa y el me mira con mas furia – así que déjate de estupideces
>> 
>> -solo te advierto, Parker
>> 
>> -y yo te digo que protegeré a Max de sujetos como tu ...... mas específicamente, de ti – lo suelto y veo como sus ojos se entornan, no tomo importancia y vuelvo a sentarme en el sillón, algo alejado de tus amigos. Momentos despues, el chino llega y se sienta a un lado tuyo, pasándote un brazo por los hombros en señal "amistosa", te dice algo al oído y te ríes, sin evitarlo, me invade la tristeza.
>> 
>> -Michael, porque no les cuentas del accidente que tuviste ayer?? – tu voz fresca me hace salir del sentimiento y te miro
>> 
>> -no
>> 
>> -como de que no?? – dices mas divertido mientras todos te miran interrogantes y Takao ansioso
>> 
>> -cuéntanos tu, Max – el peliazul sonríe divertido y tu comienzas a contarles mi embarazosa experiencia con respecto a cierta computadora de Emily y que me costó una regañada tremenda (por no decir la peor de toda mi vida) y no se que tanto entrenamiento mas.
>> 
>> Una vez que concluyes el relato todos ríen a carcajadas, no puedo evitarlo y me contagio uniéndome a ustedes, y es cuando el chino reacciona, una extraña expresión aparece en su rostro (para los demás) y que a mi me hace feliz, su expresión dice claramente lo siguiente: "que tipo de relación llevábamos??" por supuesto, nadie mas que yo la nota.
>> 
>> =============== fin del flash back ===============
>> 
>> -si que fue un gran dia
>> 
>> **_Mientras yo descubro_**
>> 
>> **_Tantas cosas lindas en ti_**
>> 
>> **_Desde el primer dia en que te conoci_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> En que momento te conocí, mi querido Max??; quizás, en los momentos en que Judy nos platicaba de ti, como eras, decías y todo lo demás; acaso cuando deje de verte como "el hijo de la directora" y comencé a verte como blader??; ...... O cuando dije ese comentario socarrón de ti en el momento en que te vi?? Tal vez, .... cuando el dia que comenzaste a vivir conmigo y me abriste tu corazón?? No lo se, la verdad, ... no puedo recordarlo.
>> 
>> Tal vez, .... fue en todas ellas. Comenzaste siendo "el niño de mam", para pasar a ser un niño insolente con un titulo de juguete como blader, a "el hijo de mi directora", para despues ser un rival digno de admirar, luego una persona con valores únicos e inigualables (sin mencionar gran compañero), despues un chico al cual solo quería proteger del mundo y un maldito bastardo, para terminar siendo la persona que mas amo y por la cual daría mi vida entera, solo porque tu seas feliz.
>> 
>> Eres tierno, dulce, inteligente, maduro, comprensivo, perspicaz, inquieto, alegre, tenaz, divertido, simpático, con valores notables y definidos, bondadoso, fiel a ti e ideales, y demás maravillas que jamás terminaría de mencionar. Por supuesto, tambien tienes tus defectos, que son opacados ante todo lo bueno de ti; pero, que importan esos pequeñísimos detalles?? Para mi eres perfecto tal cual eres.
>> 
>> **_El no sabe,_**
>> 
>> **_Que en el reflejo de tus ojos,_**
>> 
>> **_Existe todo un universo_**
>> 
>> **_Lleno de magia y de ilusión,_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Cierro mis ojos y puedo evocar perfectamente tu imagen, esa hermosa aura que siempre te rodea, esa voz que relaja a quien la escucha, la energía limpia que transmites con tu sola cercanía, el aroma natural que desprendes ( vainilla, ... con lo que me fascina la vainilla!! ) y que se impregna en toda tu ropa, y la impresión de ser tan frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo; no cabe duda, un hermoso angel viviendo en la tierra para torturar a este pobre y estúpido mortal.
>> 
>> Y sobre todo, que en esos dos hermosos luceros descansa el color del cielo, de un azul despejado, tranquilo hermoso y embriagante; ojos que hechizan, te embrujan y te hacen perder toda noción de tiempo y espacio, eso es lo mas fascinante de ti.
>> 
>> Sientes que te envuelven, que penetran cada poro de la piel, que te puedes perder en ellos, en ese azulado abismal, te asfixian y te hacen sentir en las nubes, y lo peor, es que no quieres que ese efecto pase; maldita sea, tienen un efecto adictivo, una maldita droga que solo quieres ver una y otra vez, me siento como poseído cada vez que me reflejo en ellos.
>> 
>> Hablas, gritas y te exteriorizas a traves de ellos, cuando estas triste, apenado, feliz, enojado, furioso, lleno de miedos, dudas, fobias y nerviosismo. He aprendido a leerlos fácilmente, como el marcador de un gran y fascinante partido. Todo eso me dicen y lo he visto. Max, mi adorado pequeño, desde que leo en ellos, el azul cielo se ha vuelto mi color favorito.
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_El no sabe,_**
>> 
>> **_Que la belleza de tu cuerpo,_**
>> 
>> **_Tan solo es un camuflaje_**
>> 
>> **_Para ocultar tu corazón_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Vuelvo a la realidad, froto mis párpados para espantar el adormecimiento que he comenzado a sentir, es una costumbre ya que solo así puedo dormir, evocándote y que mi mente solo se llene de ti. Los recuerdos vuelan y aterrizan nuevamente contigo y ese Kon, aun me parecer ver como sus ojos se llenan de lujuria con tan solo verte y como parece disfrutar al mirarte de cerca.
>> 
>> Una remembranza cercana seria justamente la de la noche del sábado pasado, cuando fuimos a esa disco que esta de moda y en la que nos dejaron entrar a todos mientras muchos nos veían con diferentes sentimientos: envidia, celos, maravilla, adoración y deseo.
>> 
>> ================ flash back =================
>> 
>> La música era demasiado estruendosa y todos parecían estar demasiado animados y felices, pero eso no impidió que nuestra llegada no fuera notada; para ser un grupo de amigos que solo habian salido a divertirse, éramos demasiado "llamativos".
>> 
>> Primero tenemos a ese Kai Hiwatari, chicos y chicas parecían babear al mirarlo pasar, buen cuerpo, alto, algo fornido, y vestido con un ajustado pantalón negro y camisa blanca; Raymond Kon, no lo quisiera admitir, pero se veía bien, pantalones blancos y una camisa añil, el cabello largo y algo suelto le daba aires taimados que para nadie pasaba desapercibido, Takao Kinomiya, el cabello hasta la cintura, suelto completamente y de un brillante color azul profundo con ojos que combinan, vestido con unos pantalones celestes ajustados de las piernas y una blusa corta color "azul eléctrico" si que daban choques el solo verlo, no sabia que el chico fuera tan deseable por muchos; inclusive Kyo y Emily fueron sensación; el con unos pantalones color crema, camisa color vino y ella, con un conjunto de halter y minifalda color beige, ambos sin lentes.
>> 
>> Yo iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa marrón, y ya. Pero tu, mi querido amor, vestías como lo que representas. Pantalones totalmente ajustados color plateado y una blusa corta, sin mangas, de color blanco, un verdadero angel que perturbaba totalmente a aquel que lo veía.
>> 
>> El ritmo era contagioso e inmediatamente, todos nos lanzamos a bailar (incluso Hiwatari!!! Este chico si que me sorprendía, no vi con quien bailó pero creo que era con .... Takao!!?? Eehh ... sin comentarios respecto a eso). el chino inmediatamente te tomo por el brazo y te llevo a bailar. La canción era rápida y demasiado sexy, generalmente me gustan esas canciones pero no cuando tu las bailas con el.
>> 
>> Tus movimientos se acoplaban perfectamente al ritmo, tus ojos cerrados y tus pasos libres te daban un aire místico y celestial, quede completamente noqueado y embrutecido ante semejante visión divina. Cuando logre apartar mi mirada de ti vi el fuego del deseo de Ray en ti, miraba atentamente tus caderas, tu cintura estrecha, la blanca piel que se dejaba ver cuando hacías un movimiento de mas, tus piernas y tu .....; se paso la lengua por los labios, totalmente extasiado ante tal cuadro de sensualidad, y te sujetó firmemente por la cintura, tomándote desprevenido y acercando su aliento al tuyo, vi cierto temor en tus ojos y rápidamente me acerque a donde estaban.
>> 
>> Fingí una total y falsa sonrisa, hable lo menos ásperamente posible y te tomé, ágil y decididamente por los hombros, diciendo que me tocaba bailar contigo, el ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no lo permití, te alejé y comencé a bailar junto contigo, la tranquilidad se reflejaba nuevamente en ti mientras, de reojo, veía a un fúrico Ray.
>> 
>> Despues de dos canciones, comenzó a escucharse una muy lenta y romántica; generalmente las dejo y me voy a sentar, diciendo que son aburridas y totalmente melosas, pero, en esos momentos, vi tu rostro ruborizado, te tomé entre mis brazos, te acerqué a mi y comenzamos a bailar, lenta, suave y muy acompasadamente, parecia que flotábamos; el tiempo se detuvo para mi mientras no podía apartar mis ojos de los tuyos, no quería pensar, solo sentir y dejarme llevar como tu lo hacías, recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho y en esos momentos deteste a todo aquel que te vio con lujuria y deseo incontenible.
>> 
>> Tu hermosa figura es solo un cascaron que oculta al mas hermoso ser que se haya conocido, con los mas maravillosos sentimientos y una gran necesidad de sentir el verdadero y amor de alguien a quien tu le profeses el mismo sentimiento. Raymond Kon es un completo estúpido.
>> 
>> =============== fin del flash back =================
>> 
>> -te amo, Max
>> 
>> **_El no sabe,_**
>> 
>> **_Que con un poco de deseo,_**
>> 
>> **_Puedes captar los sentimientos,_**
>> 
>> **_El mas profundo, el mas sincero,_**
>> 
>> **_El mas obscuro y_**
>> 
>> **_El que tenga mas amor_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Es algo totalmente inevitable, así que nadie me culpe. Quien no se ha enamorado de ti por la hermosa persona que eres??
>> 
>> Salgo de mi habitación para dirigir mis pasos a la cocina, tanto pensar, recordar y sentir me ha dado un poco de hambre, además, soy un deportista y como tal siempre tengo antojos.
>> 
>> -que es lo que hay?? – comienzo a buscar en el refrigerador algo que pueda preparar, y que sea rápido y sencillo – huumm , un sándwich y jugo – que!!? No se cocinar, no me culpen.
>> 
>> La preparación resulta demasiado facil y en pocos minutos ya tengo todo listo, justo cuando comienzo a dirigir el alimento a mi boca, escucho la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse y luego, pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras.
>> 
>> -Max?? –si, se que suena estúpido preguntar pero es inevitable, el siempre me habla cada vez que llega, no es lo suyo entrar sin decir nada.
>> 
>> Me dirijo hacia la habitación de mi rubio amigo y golpeo levemente la puerta.
>> 
>> -hey, Max, que tal te fue?
>> 
>> Silencio
>> 
>> -Max?? responde que comienzo a asustarme ......
>> 
>> .....................
>> 
>> Bueno, no me ha respondido, lo mejor sera derribar la puerta y así ...
>> 
>> -estoy bien, Michael – un suspiro de alivio es inevitable, desisto de mi idea
>> 
>> -déjame pasar, Max
>> 
>> -no – ahora si que me sorprendo
>> 
>> -porque ...?
>> 
>> -mañana te cuento todo, por favor, déjame por hoy – quisiera insistir, suplicar porque me dejes entrar, pero se perfectamente que algo verdaderamente te pasó en esa cita con Ray, doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar hasta mi habitación, entro y me dejo caer en la cama con pesadez.
>> 
>> Maldito Ray; como se haya atrevido a lastimarte le ira muy mal, el no sabe, aun, de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por aquellos a quienes amo.; un momento, .... y si .... si .... si ese malnacido se atrevió a ....?? no!! No quiero ni pensarlo, lo mataría si tan solo se atreviera ...
>> 
>> Respiro profundamente, .... debo tranquilizarme, no, no debo pensar en lo peor, debo esperar a que el me lo cuente. Mi mente esta mas enredada que nunca. Hasta que punto llega la estupidez de se neko?? Por que no se da cuenta de una vez que no sabe nada de ti?? Que todos los años que estuvieron como equipo no fueron los suficientes para saber lo que realmente eres?? Que vales como ser humano y mereces tanta felicidad, respeto y amor, que el jamás te dará. Vuelvo a suspirar, porque la vida se ensaña así contigo, Max??
>> 
>> -Michael – asombrado, miro como asomas tu rostro por la puerta, al parecer, te vez temeroso de entrar
>> 
>> -Max – nos miramos a los ojos, en ellos delatas tanto miedo y nervios, pero yo me mantengo, tratando de transmitirte que puedes contar conmigo sin importar lo que pase, aunque lo sepas, a veces es bueno que te lo repitan.
>> 
>> -Michael!! – entras corriendo y con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y te abrazas a mi cuerpo – tu no querrías que fuera y yo sabia que hacia mal pero aun así fui, Michael .... yo se lo que el quería hacerme pero quería hacerle entender que yo, ... que yo .....
>> 
>> -tranquilo, Max – respondo mientras paso una mano por tu espalda tratando de reconfortarte
>> 
>> -estaba mal, despues de que le dije que no quería otra vez tener ese tipo de relación con el, me miró extrañamente y supuse lo que me haría, quise huir pero el me golpeo y me sujeto .... – lloras mas fuerte mientras yo deseo en esos momentos matar ahí mismo al chino
>> 
>> -que se considere muerto ... – dejo de tocarte y estiro un pie para levantarme, pero instintivamente, me sujetas con mas fuerza – no permitiré que siga con vida - miro tus ojos y me tropiezo con tu mirada suplicante
>> 
>> -por eso no te quería decir, no quiero que cometas locuras – siento como te aferras a mi con una fuerza descomunal, siempre sabes lo que pienso hacer, ...... me relajo y vuelvo a abrazarte, tu tambien te tranquilizas pero no dejas de presionar
>> 
>> -tu ganas
>> 
>> -además, .... el no logro hacerme nada, preví algo así y le pedí a los demás que nos siguieran e intervinieran en caso de ser necesario
>> 
>> -entonces ....
>> 
>> -Kai le dio unos golpes y luego lo dejo inconsciente – comienzo a sentirme inútil e indigno, pero tocas mi rostro para llamar mi atención – no quería preocuparte mas, tu hubieras sido capaz de matarlo, aun así .... créeme, no volveré a hacerlo, de aquí en adelante sera muy diferente – me apaciguo, no mientes y sigo admirando tu maravilloso don de captar las cosas que a tu alrededor suceden.......
>> 
>> **_El lamenta en silencio_**
>> 
>> **_Al no entender_**
>> 
>> **_El porque estas lejos de el,_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Un momento, si eso haces, entonces, ya has descubierto lo que siento por ti?? Busco tu mirada y esta es neutral.
>> 
>> -de que tienes miedo, Michael?? – tu voz es algo diferente, triste pero acompañada de otro sentimiento.
>> 
>> Silencio
>> 
>> Que puedo decir?? Estoy mas que loco por el pero el no lo esta de mi, solo soy su mejor amigo; no es malo pero quisiera ser algo mas. veo como recuestas tu cabeza en mi pecho y cierras los ojos.
>> 
>> -sabes porque no quiero volver con Ray?? – Max, interpreta mi silencio, en estos momentos no se nada – porque jamás estuve enamorado de el – puedo sentir mi pecho gritar de emoción, pero, entonces?? será un buen momento??
>> 
>> -lo sabes, cierto?? – me miras a los ojos y estas ruborizado
>> 
>> -si; pero, es mejor que tu me lo digas ..... – suspiro hondamente
>> 
>> -te amo, Max, mucho mas que a mi vida, que la de los demás .... – puedo ver como lloras
>> 
>> -no sabes todo lo que he sufrido al pensar que tal vez no era cierto lo que pensaba, yo tambien te amo, Michael; y Ray jamás .... – mi boca impide a la tuya hablar, no quiero que te amargues mas por ese bastardo, cuando siento que has dejado de llorar, me detengo y limpio las lagrimas que quedaron.
>> 
>> **_Mientras yo descubro_**
>> 
>> **_Tantas cosas lindas en ti_**
>> 
>> **_Desde el momento en que te conoci_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Te observo algo dudoso pero tu me ves con sinceridad, sonrió y te recuesto totalmente en la cama para volver a besar esos labios embriagantes. Tu sabor es exquisito y mi lengua poco a poco va explorando tu boca con goce, tus manos se colocan en mi cara y siento como un globo se infla dentro de mi.
>> 
>> Mis manos comienzan a recorrer tu cuerpo algo tiesas, no se si deba hacerlo, para mi eres como una especia de tabue, así que dejo de besarte y me separo ligeramente de ti.
>> 
>> -no puedo, lo siento .... – cierro mis ojos con impotencia, despues de tanto soñar con este momento, de anhelar probar tu paladar, y de imaginarme esta escena, no puedo hacerlo, porque!!??
>> 
>> Pero, el solo hecho de pensar como tu y el ......
>> 
>> -el jamás logro lo que tu has logrado, si acaso besos sin sentido y desenfrenados pero sin gota de total entrega de mi parte.
>> 
>> **_El no sabe,_**
>> 
>> **_Que en el reflejo de tus ojos,_**
>> 
>> **_Existe todo un universo_**
>> 
>> **_lleno de magia y de ilusión,_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Miro atentamente tu rostro, tu mirada, tus ojos que no mienten ..... y así es. El jamás obtuvo lo que me ofreces con amor, porque soy tan idiota?? Te amo y me amas, no hay problema.
>> 
>> -hazme sentir amado, Michael, quiero ser tuyo completamente – esas palabras me han hechizado completamente, te recuestas en señal de clara entrega y yo ya no puedo contenerme mas, mis besos son mas apasionados, mis caricias mas atrevidas y mis palabras mas sensuales.
>> 
>> -te adoro mi pequeño, sol, no sabes como he soñado con este momento .... eres exquisito – como toda respuesta solo recibo varios suspiros mientras me apodero de tu cuello y comienzo a desnudarte.
>> 
>> Desabrocho las armaduras que encierran tu cuerpo virginal mientras tu me susurras palabras alicientes y frotas mi espalda; acaricio mas y mas tu cuerpo para hacer crecer mucho mas tu pasión al tiempo que quitas esta camisa; que mas puedo hacer?? Ayudarte quitándome los estorbosos pantalones.
>> 
>> Sonríes con un leve tinte rojo en tu rostro, no quiero perder mas tiempo y muy lenta y sensualmente, termino con tus ropas.
>> 
>> **_El no sabe,_**
>> 
>> **_Que la belleza de tu cuerpo,_**
>> 
>> **_Tan solo es un camuflaje_**
>> 
>> **_Para ocultar tu corazón_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Disfrutamos explorando nuestros cuerpos, extasiándonos al descubrir puntos sensibles y sonriendo al repetir para mayor disfrute y comprobación. Tu suave piel nívea me provoca millones de nuevas sensaciones. Sabias que tu voz se vuelve ronquita cuando te acarician la espalda y muerden tu cuello?? Que los ojos te brillan intensamente al escuchar palabras de amor y locuras que he hecho por tener tu atención??
>> 
>> Besos, caricias, palabras santas y prohibidas, todo se vale en esto del amor y mas si involucra la entrega total y corpórea, en donde demostramos y confirmamos nuestra unión de manera física. La mental esta ya hecha pero esta que comenzamos a experimentar tambien se necesita.
>> 
>> -eres tan bello, Max que simplemente no puedo concebir tal hermosura de este mundo, tus ojos son aguas cristalinas en las que me quiero bañar todos los dias, acaricio tu rostro y me miras con la mirada algo perdida - tu sonrisa es la sensación en la que me quiero perder, tu voz es la única droga que me tranquiliza y me provoca los mas hermosos sentimientos, tu personalidad me arrolla completamente y tus ideas son espectaculares
>> 
>> -eres lo que siempre soné para mi, Michael – eres maravilloso – me entiendes, me has brindado tu apoyo, has estado conmigo en los peores momentos y has soportado mi mal humor cuando estallo, no concibo la vida sin ti – un beso tuyo y las palabras terminan.
>> 
>> Eres ardiente, soy fuego y me estoy alimentando cada vez mas de ti al lograr el acoplamiento de nuestros cuerpos en una sincronía perfecta del baile milenario; mientras siento tu tibiez interior, marcas con tus uñas y dientes mi cuerpo como yo lo hago con el tuyo, tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo, de nadie mas.
>> 
>> De tu boca ya no brotan halagos si no exquisitos gemidos que logran hacer que pierda mas la cabeza al querer mucho mas de ti, no te quedas atrás y seguimos moviéndonos mejor, bailamos de forma sexy, pasional y casi pervertida, que mas da??
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_El no sabe,_**
>> 
>> **_Que con un poco de deseo,_**
>> 
>> **_Puedes captar los sentimientos,_**
>> 
>> **_El mas profundo, el mas sincero,_**
>> 
>> **_El mas obscuro y_**
>> 
>> **_El que tenga mas amor_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Despues de que prácticamente gritamos y bailamos sin parar y mas rápido, comenzamos a sentir simultáneamente choques electrizantes de la cabeza a los pies
>> 
>> -te amo!!! – gritamos al tiempo que vemos infinidad de colores inimaginables, los tiempos remotos en que se decidió que tu y yo éramos perfecto el uno para el otro, las maravillas del mundo y sentir haber recorrido el universo en poco tiempo, y ver que somos completamente uno tan solo por habernos complementado de esa forma.
>> 
>> Suspiro pesada y satisfactoriamente mientras dejo que te tranquilices, un beso tierno y tu rostro bañado de adorable carmín. Largo rato pasa hasta que decido salir de ti y colocarme a tu lado, tu desnudez es iluminada por la luna metiche que nos observo en todo momento, pero que en estos momentos le agradezco el ofrecerme tan maravillosa vista.
>> 
>> Tus ojos están placidamente cerrados mientras sigo observándote, muevo unos mechones de tu cabello rebelde creyendo que duermes, aunque no sea así.
>> 
>> -aun lo recuerdo – dices de repente y abriendo los ojos
>> 
>> -que cosa?? – beso tu hombro y solo sonríes
>> 
>> -de lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos
>> 
>> -ahh, si?? – dejo mi juego y te miro a los ojos
>> 
>> -si – tu tono es neutral – dijiste: "con que este es Max, el hijo de la directora" – si, lo recuerdo, y ahora que lo pienso, fui un patán al decirlo, al parecer has notado mi expresión – eso fue suficiente para dejarme impactado, jamás nadie me habia hablado así y tu lo hacías, motivo suficiente para tener mi completa atención
>> 
>> -perdón – en verdad me arrepiento de mi arrogancia al verte por primera vez
>> 
>> -no te disculpes, como te digo, tu personalidad es la que me conquisto, esos aires de grandeza, vanidad y arrogancia me tuvieron desubicado, ...- sigo mirándote mientras tu hablas con profunda emoción – cuando te vi bajar de ese paracaídas, para hacer una entrada espectacular, supe todo de ti, fue cuando pude tranquilizarme de esas emociones que sentía para ponerme nervioso por otras, sabia que eras una persona maravillosa y de la cual seria grandiosa ser amada por ella
>> 
>> Me miras feliz y radiante, te correspondo, atrapo tus labios nuevamente y tus manos en mi cabeza son colocadas estratégicamente.
>> 
>> -hazme sentir nuevamente amado, Michael, quiero ser tuyo toda la noche – sonrío picaramente ante semejante proposición
>> 
>> -aunque mañana tengamos entrenamiento??
>> 
>> -aunque mañana tengamos entrenamiento ... – tus ojos se vuelven a cerrar esperando de mi otra vez lo que pides
>> 
>> -aunque lleguemos tarde??
>> 
>> -que no esperen
>> 
>> -aunque nos regañen??
>> 
>> -que importa, por tenerte en mi toda lo noche me pueden regañar por tres horas y ni sentiré nada
>> 
>> -y si nos castigan??
>> 
>> -es peor castigo el no disfrutar una vez mas contigo
>> 
>> -y si tu mamá te da el sermón??
>> 
>> -mi padre ya me lo dió – dejo de besarte el pecho y me acerco a tu rostro
>> 
>> -aunque Emily nos quiera matar por llegar tarde?? – abres los ojos y te separas de mi
>> 
>> -lo mejor sera que descansemos, mañana sera un gran dia – intentas levantarte pero yo te detengo
>> 
>> -me dejaste emocionado y ahora soy yo el que quiere seguir ... – me miras y suspiras
>> 
>> -aunque mañana lleguemos tarde?? – vuelvo a recorrer tu cuerpo con mis labios
>> 
>> -aunque mañana lleguemos tarde
>> 
>> -aunque mañana tengamos entrenamiento?? – dices divertido y veo que haces las mismas preguntas que yo, tapo tu boca con mi mano y mis ojos brillan traviesamente al giaul que los tuyos
>> 
>> -a mi no me importa que Emily me regañe y castigue – ríes bajo mi mano y volvemos a comenzar la entrega, que importa lo demás cuando al fin logramos estar juntos?? Los demás y el resto del mundo pueden esperar.
>> 
>> **=============================== fin =================================**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Este fic fue escrito única y especialmente para un verdadero escritor de ff.net y beyblade, con un humor increíble y una inmensa habilidad para escribir lo que se le ocurra. Dedicado para ti, mi querido hermano, a quien quiero inmensamente como no tienes idea. **


End file.
